villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Black Wings: Feathers of Fear
Makoto stirred finally waking into conciousness, his eyes slowly fluttered open, and he found his head lying on a table. A World of Monsters table that is, he sat up straight to see the world's most interesting man to be sitting across from him. Marcel Mayura flicked back his hair, smiling all the same. "Come now, Makoto-boy, you've finally awoken, I'm sure you'd like another try at my game." Marcel smiled, "This one shall entertain us till the ages to come, and no doubt we can finally broadcast something so amazing, the world itself will be impressed by both our skills!" "Marcel Mayura? W-where are we?" Makoto timdly questioned, slightly fearful of the strange purple and black colors that were out in an endless void. "Makoto-boy, we are in the Realm of Darkness, a place containing all the evil Darkness has collected for ages that have passed. I'm sure you're excited to know that we'll be playing World of Monsters, if only the way to distract you and Corvus-boy, who is still asleep at the moment." Marcel informed, "I was told that I am to hinder your progress, so that Darkness can do as he pleases before he knows that he'll be interrupted." Makoto looked to Corvus, who was lying against a black wall, and then he looked back to Marcel, "We're simply supposed to play a game?" "Why yes, Makoto-boy. Whoever is the winner will be known as the best player at World of Monsters around the world. We both go home free, a win-win situation, just that you and Corvus-boy get held up as Darkness asked." Marcel smiled, "Since I know you didn't bring you characters with, I took the liberty of setting up an exact replica of your own set, I hope you don't mind." Makoto shook his head, indeed, Marcel was the most entertaining and interesting man alive. Even if he had a strange love for games and who knew what else. "Good. I'm excited Makoto-boy, a rematch, another big round of the crème de la crème; this time, we'll have so much more fun." Marcel laughed, "I hope you're ready Makoto-boy, this time, I shall go first." Makoto nodded as dice appeared on each of their sides, Makoto understood what was going on even if he had just been thrusted into this game. The dice chose what level of a Monster you could bring into the World, numbers went from one to six, depending upon the roll, and if there was too high a level to summon a monster, you had to destroy one for the stronger ones to appear. Makoto watched as Marcel grabbed the dice, "Are you prepared, Makoto-boy? Because I certainly am." "I-I guess... I-I mean, I just w-woke up..." Makoto said, "So-so I don't think I'll do good at all." "Nonsense, Makoto-boy, you'll do swell." Marcel stated as he rolled his dice, gaining a one right off the bat, "I think I'll start off not with the Castle of Sancutary, but with the Land of Toons instead!!" Marcel announced as he placed a World Piece onto the board, changing his side of the landscape to a zany and crazy land with rainbows of colors. Strange castles dotted the landscape and there were a variety of changes placed about, signs were placed near the minature areas, such as Horror Castle and Pinky Paradise, a name for each spot. A small book floated above the stage in a hologram form. "Now, with the Land of Toons in place, I can summon forth one cartoon creature that I want, as long as it is not too strong. Ah, here's one. Yes, the Pink Friendship Pony." Marcel placed a pink pony onto the stage right in the Pinky Paradise section, "Since it was the first turn, I'm disallowed to attack you, Makoto-Boy. Your turn." Makoto nodded, rolling a four, "T-thanks... Um... I-I... I'll start off with the Little Red Berserker." Makoto brought out the Little Red Berserker in all her glorious rage, "And I'll use her effect to bring out the Infernal Dragon." Makoto had his dragon get in range of Marcel's Pink Friendship Pony and attack the cute creature. Makoto's eyes widened though when the Pink Friendship Pony stretched it's shape to get out of the way of the attack. "H-how did that happen?" Makoto questioned. "Tsk tsk... Didn't you watch cartoons, Makoto-boy? The cute creature never gets hurt or captured. And you'll soon see to find, they always find a way to attack you back!" The Pink Friendship Pony took out a few musical instruments, the tuba being the most recognizable, "Using the powers of Pinky Paradise of the Land of Cartoons, it allows my Pink Friendship Pony to attack in response directly after one attacks her." The pony jumped up to the dragon and played all instruments attached to it, after a few seconds, it was seen that the attack lowered the strength of the Infernal Dragon, forcing it to be grounded. "Looks like your dragon will have to wait a turn to get back, but it won't be enough time..." Marcel smiled, "You must be careful when dealing with toons, Makoto-boy, for they will definitely bite back." Makoto's eyes widened in fear. "Now it's my turn..." Marcel rolled a two, placing his character on the board, it once more becoming a hologram, "Time for the Witch of Thyria to make a return." The green clad witch appeared, but was suddenly covered in a cloud of smoke, when it disappated, there was a chibi-looking version of the witch. She held a cute little staff to add and her eyes had grown bigger, she made a small giggle to boot. Makoto remembered this one, she could use her effect to bring forth the Time-Traveler, and when she was defeated in battle, she'd become a masked ghost that could possess his pieces. A very dangerous character indeed, he knew there was so much to Marcel's group of characters he didn't know yet. He truly had to be careful. Chapter I A portal ripped through the Realm of Darkness, directly before a castle that floated in the middle of the very vast realm. Ateo slowly took his steps, walking out toward the castle after exiting the portal; he knew he had not the strength to go far, and he's already suffered enough beatings to last him a lifetime. How shameful that he was so weak yet the Champion of Darkness. He hung his head low, saddened by his lack of power and inability to take care of himself. "We're here." He simply said. Philip stepped forward and asked, "So, now what do you propose we do?" "If anything... Marcel Mayura should be up in the castle..." Ateo said, turning to look at Philip, "He'll be in one of the rooms, I'm just not sure which..." Ateo's left eye slowly started to change to that of one with a light-red hue, going astray from it's purple. Philip merely nodded and repeated himself, "Let's seige a castle..." With that he started to sprint over to the castle, turning his arm into a battering ram to smash open the entry. The door didn't budge, it didn't even move. Ateo stumbled over, falling to his knees and coughing up blood, "That meteor... Damn it..." He raised his arm, a red light shined above the door for a second before the entrance slowly opened. Philip raised an eyebrow, suspicious of the circumstances. But regardless he had to press on. He walked back to Ateo and picked him up. "Come on now," groaned Philip, "We got this castle to investigate... God knows what's in there though." "Let me go..." Ateo fell out of Philip's grasp, standing up shakily, "I can handle myself." Ateo's words were stern and angry as his left eye turned completely red. Philip just looked at the man for a second. He recognized something strange was happening already. 'I better keep my eye on you.' Philip thought as they entered the castle, saying, "So, do you know the castle well? Have you been here before?" "Darkness rarely let me into the castle... I was to remain on the borders of his little kingdom." Ateo stated, "The jerk never really bothered with anything of mine. He just left me to deal with myself when I became thirteen... I barely know this place..." "Hmm, well looks like we'll have to explore a little bit don't we?" Philip stated, looking around. There was nothign to truly see at the moment, the castle's insides were totally black, mirroring the outside, which was mostly black, save for the floating objects. "I can handle it..." Ateo ground out, his other eye slowly gaining a red hue, he held out his hand, a small orb of fiery energy formed, it floated nearby, illuminating the black walls, "Let's go." Ateo stomped ahead as if he were really angry. Philip sprinted to catch up with the man. 'What the hell man?' he thought. Philip then asked, "So what's the plan Ateo?" "What do you think, idiot? Finding that ass Marcel Mayura." Ateo grit his teeth, his right eye turning even redder, "It's not hard to search for people. You make it sound like you're playing some stupid game." Philip responded, "Never said you were stupid, I just asked if you had a plan," Philip responded, getting slightly annoyed with Ateo's lash outs, "It's just that we can't just barge in there with no plan. I mean, you've been in this dimesnion much longer than me so I assumed you'd know a bit more than I do." "I know everything better than a fucking moron like you!" Ateo raged, his right eye turning completely red, "Ra, you are the biggest idiot I've met!!" Ateo's eyes widened momentarily, he held his head as if in pain, "Stop it!! Stop! Argh..." Ateo closed his eyes then reopened, his right eye was once more purple, "I didn't m-mean it... D-Darkness..." Ateo gasped as he held his head, calming down after a few seconds, his purple eye returned to a red hue. Philip pieced it together at last, "Darkness still has a hold on you doesn't he? Ateo! Just remember what your sister said to you all those centeries ago! You'll always have your family, they're there for you! Whenever you feel Darkness' control remember your family!" Ateo whimpered as he began to hold his head once more, he seemed to be in massive pain, before he calmed down a bit, both his eyes were mostly purple, red hues outlining his pupils, "I... Thanks..." He quietly answered, the orb of fire in his hand flew ahead, "I didn't mean it..." He said it with such a soft voice, it was hardly heard. Philip patted the man's shoulder, "It's alright. Come on, Darkness isn't going to defeat himself now is he?" He continued walking with Ateo and asked, "So do you happen to know the limits of Darkness' powers? He must have some." "Secrets... They can... Well, only use their sphere of power... Darkness can only use dark powers..." Ateo quietly answered, he stared at the ground, avoiding any eye contact. Philip nodded. 'Damn! I need his absolute limit! I know his powers can't be limitless, nothing is...' he thought. He then whistled a little tune, hoping to attract attention by whoever else was there. Ateo looked to Philip, before looking down, "And- I'm sorry... I probably should have... Just stayed here in this place... You know, so Darkness would have not escaped..." Philip responded, "You were under Darkness' control, after he manipulated you after you were traumatized...can't fully blame you for your actions Ateo. But you have to go beyond them now if you want to stop this." "I... I can't... I only have powers of the very darkness he gave me... I can't help..." Ateo sighed, "I'll only power him up if I do anything against him..." Philip then said, "There has to be some loophole. It's said even the Devil can't make a perfect contract...they're close but not perfect. There must be a way to defeat Darkness with out increasing his power...should we adopt a pacifist tactic?" "You mean, should I? Only I can increase his power... You probably might find some way to hurt him." Ateo stated, "I was taught only darkness... I learned other magic on my own, but they are powered by the very darkness I can control." They turned down a hall, noticing it was endlessly long, "I know Darkness has repeated over and over that he is not going to rule Earth long, but if that's true... I wonder if I'll be back here..." Philip then said, "I still say the pacifist route might be our best weapon against him, he can't absorb darkness where there is none. As for you, you can carve your own path. Your people created these monuments that stand to this day. They are only wonder of the ancient world still around. That's human determination...along with geological placement but I digress. If men can do that, imagine what you can do Ateo." "Yes... Imagine what one can do having used and kidnapped someone... Possessed the body of another... Allowed a god-like being to enter Earth and take it over..." Ateo hung his head, his already red eyes gaining more of a red hue, "I'll be all alone again by the end of this... Perhaps... You could kill me after this is all over?" Philip answered, "No. I have no plans to do so. One, You're depressed I get it. It seems like the best way out. But it isn't. When this is over, I recommend a therapist. And considering all the weird things back at home, I bet you can find a paranormal therapist. There's also revivals of your old religion, get in contact with them. And reason two, you need to deal with the consequences of your actions, as does everyone else. But believe me you currently have my sympathies." "Deal with my consequences? Like what?" Ateo's eyes turned even more red in a mere few seconds. Philip, noticing the eyes changing color, decided to choose his words as carefully as possible, "Ateo, you recognize that bringing Darkness to Earth was wrong now. That was the action, every action has a consequence. This saddness and guilt over your actions, admitting that you weren't 100% in control, is the consequence for the misdeed." "Who would forgive someone like that? You certainly wouldn't! No one would. Fucking murderer..." Ateo folded his arms, hunching over in pain though seconds after, before standing straight once more. Philip stretched his arm to touch Ateo's shoulder. "Hey Ateo, you alright?" "Damn meteor... Why do YOU care?" Ateo hissed in anger, he closed one eye, thinking on something else before it opened to be a purple color once more, "Erm... W-why would you care?" He asked more softly. Philip responded, "I may be a machine, but I'm not heartless Ateo. I do have sympathy you know." "I don't want anyone to sympathize with... When alone and afraid in this world, you cannot trust anyone... It's filled with liars, cheats, and murderers... You can, and only, trust yourself..." Ateo quietly responded, "You are not someone I can trust. Those I could trust are dead. Which is why you have someone you can go back to... all I have is a destroyed chamber room..." Philip said in responce, "But have you considered that this is what Darkness wants you to feel? That sense of powerlessness and loneliness? As a means of keeping you under his thumb and in his control? You don't have to be alone. You can meet others who believe in your gods, make friends with them, maybe even fall in love. But this can only happen if you want it to happen." Ateo shook his head, "I'm not even of this time... I do not truly understand anyone or anything here... Darkness just told me what to wary of..." Ateo stated as they turned another corner, once more a long hall, it had pictures on the wall, one of Darkness himself, one of Ateo, another of Marcel Mayura. Philip pointed to the third picture, "That's our guy right? What's the plan with him? Does he have information we can use against Darkness?" "Marcel Mayura... He's just to stall... He knows less than I..." Ateo stated quietly, he let Philip to continue staring at the photo as he went farther ahead. "So, now what?" Philip then noticed that Ateo was walking away. He then jogged to catch up with Ateo. Ateo stopped at a staircase, feeling a magical energy emanating from the door at the top, Ateo pointed at it, "That is where you are going... Marcel Mayura is probably in there. I feel the energy of the raven person... And my Light..." Philip nodded, dissolving and slithering up the stairs and under the doorway, entering the room. Ateo stared for a few moments before slowly walking away, knowing full well he didn't want to remain stuck in that room. Chapter II Philip slid under the door and quickly analyzed the room. Makoto was outnumbered on the field of the game of World of Monsters, Marcel Mayura on the other hand had some creepy cartoon Jack-In-The-Box, The cartoon Witch of Thyria, the cartoon Time-Traveler, and the cartoon Pink Friendship Pony. Makoto had somehow kept his Infernal Dragon and Little Red Berserker on the field, but they were the only monsters he had been able to keep. Corvus was still unconscious, from whatever occured earlier. "Dear Makoto-boy... How can you handle this?" Marcel chuckled, "These cartoon characters are certainly doing much to you, now aren't they?" "Y-yes... You're amazing at the game..." Makoto stated. 'Well they are both indeed here,' Philip thought, 'Let's see if I can sneak around and awaken Corvus...' Philip dissolved again and spread through the cracks between the stones in the floor, hoping to be able to get close to Corvus without being detected. "We have a visitor, hm?" Marcel smiled, "I always enjoy good company. I was wondering when Ateo and you would get here, come on out, Philip. Darkness has told me all about you." Marcel flicked back his hair and rolled his dice, getting a one, "I shall bring forth the Castle of Sanctuary." The Castle of Sanctuary appeared on the field. He then returned to where he believed Philip was, "I can sense you, you know." Philip reformed asking, "Uh...any reason you're playing a children's board game...and why Corvus is on the floor unconscious?" "He's yet to awake from Darkness sending him here, yet Makoto-boy awoke first." Marcel smiled, "And as the inventor, I can play any game I desire. Ah, where's Ateo-boy?" Makoto stared at Philip, before rolling the dice and sighing, getting a one, only allowing him to bring out a field power or a really weak monster, "I will bring out the Silent One." Makoto placed him on the field, a being appeared to be simply a small box at first. "Ateo couldn't make it. Only me. So...a being in league with Darkness decided to be a toymaker? In seriousness I never saw that coming." "Shame, poor Ateo-boy. Nonsense though, Philip-boy... Games are all the rage, I'm sure Darkness himself enjoys it too." Marcel looked to Makoto, "My turn, then? Very well. I'll use Castle of Sanctuary to bring forth Embodiment of Order." An orange cloaked being appeared on the field, "Now we'll destroy that Silent One of yours with Order Array." The Silent One exploded then. "O-oh.." Makoto sighed, "Nice." "Your turn, Makoto-boy." "Philip.. Darkness m-made this a t-trap." Makoto stated, "I remove Infernal Dragon for the Black-Scaled Beast, with his effect, I can destroy one thing on the field. I choose the Book to the Land of Toons..." The book slowly faded, as this occured, all the cartoon characters vanished, leaving Marcel on with Castle of Sanctuary and Embodiment of Order. "Nice one, Makoto-boy, but you'll have to do better than that." Marcel smiled amiably, but that look upon Marcel's face faded a few moments after, "I sense someone has crossed over into the Realm of Darkness... Hm? Darkness himself? I wonder what he could want? Oh well... I activate the Castle of Sanctuary's ability to bring out Embodiment of Chaos." A yellow cloaked being jumped out of the castle, holding many plates stacked atop one another in one hand, eating ice cream in the other, and wearing some strange glasses that had swirling vortexes within. Makoto sighed, it was just going to get tougher, and once all embodiments came out from the castle, he would definitely win. Philip questioned Makoto, "How is this game a trap Makoto? Will it kill you if you lose or something?" "N-no... We're unable to l-leave the room..." Makoto stuttered, he removed all three of his characters for the Darkscale Winged Dragon, "I don't know ho-how to get out of here, without our game ending." Philip gained an idea. 'A little work.' he thought as a single nanobot whisked off, trying to spy on Marcel to see what monsters and such he had at his disposal in the game. "I'll use the Darkscale Winged Dragon to destroy another monster... I-I'll choose Embodiment of Order..." The orange being slowly vanished, and Marcel chuckled. "Last time, Makoto-boy, you were unable to even defeat one. But now I'll have to destroy the Castle of Sanctuary for a much more powerful monster." The castle faded, and in its place was a tentacled being with one eye, "Say hello to the Eye of All-Knowing." Makoto eyes widened, he'd never seen such a character before, "Wh-what does it do?" "You'll be surprised, Makoto-boy... But I'll wait another turn, instead..." Marcel turned to Philip, "Darkness has apparently come to the castle, he's aware of your presence..." Philip responded, "I've dealt with humans scarier." He then thought, 'Damn it! I really wish I knew anything about these damn monsters!' "I-I'll attack the Eye of All-Knowing with my Darkscaled Winged Dragon..." The dragon attacked, but the Eye froze it into a statue at the first attack. "Ooh... A little too bad, Makoto-boy... It's too bad, very few of this character are around..." Marcel stated, "I hope you don't mind, but I will be activating its ability soon... And Philip-boy, Darkness is not one to be toyed with..." Philip responded, walking towards Makoto to be of some aid, "Well neither is Earth, that doesn't stop Darkness from toying with it. And don't call me boy...it's unnessescary." However he then thought, 'Though not inaccurate.' "Not to worry, Philip-boy." Marcel chuckled, "I think he's here for someone else." Marcel smiled, "Your turn Makoto-boy." Makoto summoned forth a black shadow being, by rolling a six, "I place The Shadow-Man on the field, he'll turn into the Eye of All-Knowledge." "Amazing move Makoto-boy!" Marcel commented. Philip pondered for a quick period of time, wondering who else Darkness could be after. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. 'Ateo!' he thought. 'No time to lose!' Philip then seperated into two Philips, the first of the two sprinting back towards the door as the second Philip remained to stay with Makoto. The door blocked Philip's way out, it slowly vanished, as if it never existed. Darkness' voice was heard in the room, "Marcel, you've done long enough, two more turns, because by the end, Ateo will be mine again..." "Ah, so that's why he's here..." Marcel muttered, "My turn. I used the Eye of All-Knowledge to use Ray of Light, destroying your Shadow-Man." A light beam shot from its eye, destroying the shadowed being, "Your turn once again, Makoto-boy." 'Shit!' thought Philip as he merged back into one body. He then called out, "Come now Darkness, if you can win so easily, why use a small human to fight for you! Are you somehow scared of us, the tiny mortals? It wouldn't surprise me in the slightest." "Here... I'll end this battle now... Perhaps I'll make it easy for you, hm?" Marcel chuckled, "Makoto-boy... We'll truly duel for the prize next time. I shall declare this match has no victor." "H-how?" "How? Dear boy, I'm the creator." Marcel informed, the door reformed before Philip, "See? That is how it's done... Darkness thinks all are with him, just because I enjoy a good game doesn't mean I'm totally heartless." "O-okay..." Philip, not paying anymore attention to the game snapped back at Darkness, "Come on! Come on out you Dark Coward! You over grown Jungian Concept! If you really are so powerful, come on out!" Marcel shook his head, crossing his legs, "Philip-boy, go through the door, Darkness is not going to listen if he's cornering Ateo-boy." Makoto looked fearful, "Wh-what if he comes here and hurts us all..." Philip groaned, walked out the door, Makoto slowly approached Corvus, curious if he was going to be okay. Chapter III "AHHHHHH!!!" A scream was heard down the hall, most likely emanating from Ateo, when Philip came upon them, he noticed Darkness was standing over the Egyptian, who looked fearful yet weak at the same time. "Hey!" Philip shouted, "Back off Darkness! He's not your little slave anymore! Besides it's about time you've seen light you over grown shadow." "Philip... Get away from here..." Ateo ground out, somewhat in fear and anger. "Oh... How disappointed you must be..." Darkness held a black orb out, he took it and shoved it into Ateo. The Egyptian's eyes turned blood-red almost instantaneosly. Darkness then seemed to suddenly get bored, he turned away, walking down the next hall, "I'll see you back on Earth, in my true form... That is, if you live." Ateo stood up, his hair blocking his eyes, casting a dark shadow over his face. Philip cautiously backed up from Ateo, thinking, 'I have a feeling Ateo wants to kill me again...' He then spoke, "Hey Ateo...l-look, why don't we just talk this through I mean, we're both intelligent people..." Ateo lifted up his head, his eyes were greatly dilated, as if he were on some drug, the red color within glowing in the darkness, "You..." "Oh crap." Philip said, stetching over Ateo in a pseudo-flip. "Come now Ateo! We've been through this before! We came here to face Darkness! And we can!" Ateo turned to attack, claws of darkness shooting out a scratch Philip, "Stay still!!" When his claw attack missed, Ateo jumped at Philip, preparing his arm for some powerful punch filled to the brim with dark magic. It connected, shattering half of Philip's face. As he landed his face has regenerated, and he tried to counter Ateo with a whip attack for the face, as sudden as the attack was, Ateo was protected by Wadjet, who appeared the moment he was about to get hit. "You've yet to truly taste the true powers of Darkness, foolish mortal..." Ateo growled as Wadjet suddenly set itself into black flames and charged point-blank range at Philip. Philip quickly flung his arm away as he burned away. The arm quickly reformed Philip, "Oh for God's sakes! Four times now! I'm didn't want to fight you but..." Philip then transformed into his armored form. "Let's do this!" Wadjet and Ateo suddenly vanished, then a portal opened up at the far end of the hall. the flames of Wadjet began to burn intensely, until they became a grey-ish color, "DIE!!" Wadjet charged forth with Ateo protected. 'Huh?! What kind of fire is that?! Don't like it, gotta get out of here!' Philip thought as he lunged forward, keeping low to the ground to avoid the flames. Philip planned, assuming he survive the attack to swing a punch towards Ateo, aimed for his jaw. Category:TheSecret1070 Category:Dark Category:Fantasy Category:Book III